1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As examples of a technique relating to a seat structure for a vehicle, it has been known to make a center portion of a seat cushion to be separable from the main body thereof so that a box-like container having a space which may be used for storing and/or placing articles, belongings, etc. (hereinafter also referred to simply as a box container) may be formed being surrounded by the rest of the seat cushion with its top portion being open. Also, it has been known to dispose a cover member at the opening portion of the box container so that it may be freely opened and closed as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 2-220936, for example.
However, if a box container with an open top is formed by removing a center portion of a seat cushion as described above, the center portion of the seat cushion must be removed every time the box container is formed to place belongings, etc., and this is very troublesome for the driver and the passengers of a vehicle. Also, there is a tendency for the size of the box container to be insufficient since the space is substantially formed by the rest of the seat cushion from which a part of the center portion is removed.